Pikachu's Misunderstanding
by Pikachu727
Summary: Pikachu and Ash have always been best buddies, but Pikachu has noticed Ash and Misty have been spending lots more time together. Pikachu gets worried that Ash might forget about him so Pikachu runs away. Ash goes searching for his Buddy. Hoping they will bond again.
1. Pikachu's problem

**This is my first Fanfiction so don't be to harsh.**

It was a quiet day in the Kanto region. Ash and his best buddy, Pikachu were by a small lake. Misty and Brock were making dinner.

" Isn't it great buddy! This lake reminds me of the day we met." Ash looked over at Pikachu who didn't seem as happy.

"Pikachu? What's wrong?"

"Pika." Pikachu replied quietly before jumping off Ash's shoulder and sits on a rock by the lake. He stared at his reflection. He noticed Ash's reflection standing next to his own.

"Pikachu, please tell me what's wrong so I can try to help you."

Pikachu turned to see Ash's eyes, full of a mixture of fear, concern and pure worry.

Pikachu wanted to tell his trainer what was wrong but he knew Ash wouldn't understand. Pikachu ran past Ash and straight back to camp.

Pikachu had noticed Ash and Misty had been spending a lot of time together lately. Pikachu may be a Pokémon but he knew what this may mean. He was worried Ash would forget about him, the other Pokémon and his Pokémon Master dream...

* * *

**THAT ****NIGHT**

Ash, Misty and Brock had all eaten. Pikachu refused to eat anything as worries had got the best of him.

Misty and Brock had both fell asleep. Ash was still awake trying to get Pikachu to eat.

"Please eat Pikachu, please"

The small mouse Pokémon turned away crossing his tiny, short arms." Pikachu pi"

Ash soon gave up and fell asleep almost instantly. For Pikachu it wasn't as easy as that.

* * *

**PIKACHU'S P.O.V**

**I couldn't sleep at all through the night. I guess the thought of Ash with Misty together upset me. Its not that I don't like Misty, because I do like her but Ash is MY trainer and its always been Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu and Ash.**

**After many hours Brock woke up to get started on breakfast. I pretended I was asleep so he wouldn't attempt to get me to eat. I think I had fallen asleep because I wake up and Misty and Ash were out of bed. However they were not with brock. I decided to search for them**

* * *

Pikachu slowly crept past Brock and listened for voices. He noticed a fairly strong wind blowing. Eventually he heard Ash and Misty's voices.

This worried Pikachu. He followed the voices until he could see them. He climbed the small oak tree to get a better view. Misty and Ash hadn't noticed Pikachu watching them from above. Suddenly a very strong wind blew causing the tree to shake. Pikachu wobbled and slipped.

The next thing Pikachu knew was that he was hanging from the tree. As he was concentrating on getting himself back on the branch he just caught sight of Misty, as she quickly kissed Ash on the lips. This broke Pikachu's heart. Ash was his trainer, his best buddy. Not Misty's. Pikachu fell. The tree was a lot higher than Pikachu thought. He fell head-first into a Oran Berry bush, knocking him out.

* * *

Ash turned to the bush, startled to see his small, helpless Pokémon lying there barely breathing. Ash picked Pikachu up and ran as fast as he can to the nearest Pokémon centre. Misty followed silently ,not knowing what to do. Ash kept running, he wouldn't stop running no matter what. Slowly Pikachu opened his eyes. Ash looked down on him as he continued running.

" Its... Ok.. Buddy.. you will...be ..ok" he said taking deep breaths in-between words.

"Pika pi" Pikachu said as he closed his eyes again.

Ash rushed thought the doors of the Pokémon centre calling foe Nurse Joy.

"Audino Where's Nurse Joy?" Ash asked in a panicked tone.

"Audino!" she called and Nurse Joy came to the desk to see Pikachu, weak and limp.

"Oh My! Bring Pikachu her, Ash, quickly!"

As Pikachu was being healed , Misty came in to the centre.

"Why, Misty, WHY?!" Ash shouted angrily.

"what?" she answered " what did I do?"

"YOU KISSED ME, THATS WHAT YOU DID! YOU SAID YOU WOULD TEACH ME MORE ABOUT WATER POKEMON NOT KISS ME. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ash almost screamed at her.

"Look, Ash I'm sorry but I don't know how this is my fault." she paused. "If your going to be like that. I'm going SOLO!" she cried obviously hurt by Ash's words. She stormed out.


	2. Poor Pikachu

**THIS IS THE 2ND CHAPTER OF PIKACHU'S MISUNDERSTANDING THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO HAS REVEIWED CHAPTER 1. I WOULD APPRETIATE IT IF YOU REVEIW THIS CHAPTER As I NEED TO KNOW HOW TO IMPROVE MY WRITING**

* * *

**PIKACHU P.O.V**

I wake up to see Ash, looking down on me. He looks like he's been crying. It upsets me to see him so upset, however he is soon over joyed that I'm awake and well. Where am I? I soon recognise the bed I'm lying on. We're in Ash's room.

" Pikachu? Your awake!" He picks me up and hugs me tight. This makes me cry.

" what's wrong?" He asks he quietly.

Just as I was about to attempt to explain, Ash's mother enters the room. she tells Ash that Misty is downstairs and wants to tell Ash something.

Ash immediately tell his mum that he doesn't want to speak to Misty, however she came upstairs anyway.

" Ash? I'm so sorry. Its just..." She paused " I like you a lot..."

That's all I heard because I ran out of the room. I didn't want to hear my trainer tell Misty he felt the same way.

* * *

**ASH'S P.O.V**

I barely notice Pikachu rush out of the room. This powers my rage at Misty even more

"I TOLD YOU THIS BEFORE MISTY. I LIKE YOU, AS A FRIEND. WHY DOSNT THAT SINK IN?!" I yell as loud as I could at her, before going off to find Pikachu.

As I open the front door, mum stopped me and asked what was all the yelling about. I completely ignored her and went outside. Pikachu wasn't sitting outside as I expected he would. This terrified me. I knew Pikachu would cope fine in the wild, but the thought of being without him devastates me.

* * *

Pikachu ran as fast as he could. He heard Ash calling for him not far behind. This didn't stop the small Pokémon.

_**MEANWHILE**_

"This plan will be Team Rockets best yet "said Team Rocket's Jessie.

" Yes, this one will get us rich in no time" said Jessie's team mate, James

" And all we have to do is grab the Pikachu." said the talking Meowth. "Now. Jessie do you have the voice recording?"

"Yes. James are you ready?"

"umm... Can you run over the plan again?" James answered as both Jessie and Meowth face palmed.

" James! you Idiot. I play the voice recording of the twerp yell for help, Pikachu gets worried and goes to help and we grab him then. Ok?"

"Ok I got it"

" Get ready hear comes the Pikachu. Hide!" Meowth said as all 3 hide behind a bush.

* * *

**PIKACHU'S P.O.V**

I'm so tired. I cant stop running now, Ash will catch up with me. I hear a yell. His yell. I stop. He's calling me for help. I follow the voice as quick as I can. It stopped at a small clearing. Something fell on top of me, a net I think. TEAM ROCKET! I'm lifted into the air in the net. I let out a thunderbolt but I'm so tired its now strong at all. Soon I spot Ash near by

"PIKA PI" I call for him. He hears me. He spins round to see me.

" Prepare for trouble!" says Jessie

" And make it double" James also says

" To protect the world from devastation"

"To Unite all people within our nation!

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

To extend our reach to the stars above"

" It's Jessie" Calles Jessie coming into view.

" And James" copied James

"Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

" Meowth That's Right!"

* * *

**Next Chapter should be up tomorrow. remember to review**

**From Pikachu727**


	3. Ash and Pikachu's day gets even worse

**I cant believe how many people have viewed my fanfics since the first chapter thank you every one who have reviewed and followed!**

* * *

**ASH'S P.O.V**

I need to save Pikachu. "Pikachu. USE THUNDERBOLT!" I say the first thing that came to my mind.

"Why don't to ever learn? Pikachu's Pathetic thunderbolt is useless against our expensive ,yet worth it, net. You are so stupid." Jessie laughed down at me. James and Meowth join in.

I think about what they just said. Thunderbolt is a electric move, but iron tail isn't! "PIKACHU USE IRON TAIL!" I yell up at him. He does as he is told and breaks the net he run up and stands on the top of the balloon, while Team Rocket rush around, panicking .

" Jump I will catch you I promise." I call up at Pikachu.

* * *

**PIKACHU'S P.O.V**

I don't know what to do. I want to jump but I cant. My legs refuse to move.

" Please Pikachu. Jump. Now please." Ash continues calling at me.

I decide to go for it but as I prepare to jump, Meowth climbs on top of the balloon. His claws must have sunk into the balloon shaped like him and I hear Ash, Jessie and James yelling below me.

I'm Blasted through the air alongside Team Rocket. This can't be happening. Ash's screams are fading away. I wish I jumped sooner. I'm falling. The speed is over whelming. I'm going almost as fast as my thunderbolt.

The ground is getting closer and closer, That's all I can remember.

* * *

Pikachu laid unconscious in the middle of no where. A large mixture of Pokémon watch over him, wondering if he is dead. Just as they began to give up all hope, slowly Pikachu awoke." Pika Pi.." was all he was able to get out. He was calling for Ash. He missed him.

Ash also missed Pikachu. He could only just call for his buddy. Ash hadn't stopped calling for him since he blasted out of sight. Ash understood Pikachu most of the time but he couldn't understand why he wouldn't jump, or what was upsetting him so much. These questions continued to go through Ash's mind.

Ash was tired, hungry and very thirsty. He had no eater of food. It was just his luck as a small town came into sight. Eventually, He got their. Before he did anything else, he came up to a group of people, around his own age and said " Have you seen a small Pikachu come past or fall around here?"

A girl called Rosalina was first to answer " Yes. I saw what I think was a Pikachu, fall into the Pokémon day care centre just round the corner. " She answered to Ash quickly as she knew how he felt. " I will show you if you like?"

Ash turned down this offer as he thought she would be too slow. So he ran round the corner to find this day care centre.

As he came to a door with a sign which read ' Pokémon Day Care', a man in a dark blue uniform stopped him.

" Stop. No one is to pass through here." He said sternly.

" Please I need to find Pikachu. You don't understand!" Ash cried.

" I don't care about your excuses. GET LOST!" he told Ash in a really threatening way.

Rosalina walked up behind Ash and approached the guard. " Let him in, he's with me" she said calmly.

" Oh, Sorry Rosie. I didn't know that" he said quietly.

she nodded at him. He glared coldly at Ash.

" Why did he let you in but not me?" Ash asked confused.

" My dad owns this place. He has no choice but to let me in. This is my home." She replied happily. " Ok, lets reunite you with your Pikachu" Rosie said.

But what they didn't know was that Pikachu as well was searching for his buddy and was planning his escape route.

* * *

**So Close yet so far for Pikachu. next chapter should be up tomorrow but I cant promise anything**

**Thx**

**Pikachu727**


	4. Pikachu Discovers his Mistakes

**Sorry this chapter has taken ages to be uploaded been busy with school work but here it is.**

* * *

**ASH'S P.O.V**

There are a wide range of different types of Pokémon but I'm to busy searching for Pikachu to notice. I'm just coming up to a wall to see a vine hanging off the top. I think nothing of it and carry on yelling.

"Ash? Come over here" I turn to see Rosie looking at the vine

" Rosie we don't have time for you to mess about with plants. Hurry Up!" I call back impatiently.

She doesn't move. I run over to her and grab her arm, but she jerks it back." Look Ash, claw marks. Pikachu claw marks.

I peer at the small markings." How do you know they are Pikachu claw marks?" I ask

" I've studied electric types all my life" she replied softly in deep concentration

* * *

**PIKACHU'S P.O.V**

It has been a few minutes since I got over the wall. I'm so thirsty, I think I'm hearing things. It sound like Ash but I don't know what is real anymore. I soon find myself at a Lake with a few rocks next to it. I recognise this place, but from where. I soon realise. This is lake that I was at with Ash. I run as fast as I can to our old camp. I spot someone sitting on a rock. A girl. Misty. I freeze, I don't really know what to do next. I slowly get nearer to her. She looks as if she's been crying.

" I'm so sorry, Pikachu"

I'm shocked as she didn't even look at me.

" I'm sorry Ash, not only did I lie to you but then I gave Pikachu the wrong idea, making him run away." I'm confused at first as I'm the only one around. I take a while to figure out she is talking to herself. I want to know what she means by ' I gave Pikachu the wrong idea'

I slowly run over to her. The sight of me makes her cry.

" Oh Pikachu, I'm so sorry. You were right... about me liking Ash in that way...but Ash doesn't love me. I guess I just wanted Ash to like me back, but Pikachu I know what's upsetting you. Your his Best Friend, nothing could replace you. I just want you to know that ,I'm really sorry" She said slowly but clearly.

My heart sank. This whole time I thought Ash no longer wanted me as a best friend, and this whole time I was the Pokémon who wasn't loyal to his trainer and best friend. I HAVE to find Ash and try to explain. It wont be easy but I will try.

As I leave Misty and the camp I decide to come up with my explanation in my head.

The sun is slowly setting. I shouldn't continue my search over night, but I know I cant sleep with all my mistakes weighing on my mind. Around 1:00 in the morning, I'm so tired I don't think I can carry on. I was really stupid not to drink from the lake before I left, and I'm really beginning to dread not eating before. I think I collapse because In the morning I don't know where I am. NO, NOT AGAIN. I'm in the Day-care centre yet AGAIN. I sort of count myself lucky because I get a good drink and ate some berries surrounding a few trees. Getting out is easy as I've done it before.

As I step on top of the wall I slip, Although something breaks my fall. It looks and feels like a sleeping bag. The scent reminds me of home, of Ash. As I push myself back on my back legs, I see a Pokéball. It has a sticker on it. My lightning bolt sticker. Ash must be nearby. My whole body fills with excitement and worry. What will I tell him? Will he hate me for not jumping off the balloon? Will he still want me?

I'm so lost in thought I almost don't hear my name called by a familiar voice. I turn around to see Ash. I can feel my heart beat quickly inside me. Before I can stop myself, I'm running, heading towards Ash. He has his arms outstretched. I leap into his arms. He almost falls over, but manages to keep his balance as he hugs me harder than ever before. And doesn't stop until he notices I cant breathe.

" I missed you so much Buddy!" Before hugging me again.

"Pika Pi" I reply.

After around ten minutes of our reunion, Ash finally lets go and sits me on his lap, as he sits on his sleeping bag.

" Pikachu... Tell me what is wrong." Ash askes me sternly.

" I thought you would forget me if you loved Misty-" Ash is looking down at me confused. I remember that all he just heard was " Pika Pi Chu Pikachu Chu Pi Pika"

I try to explain everything. It takes a while but soon he understands.

" Oh Buddy," He begins looking straight into my eyes." Your my best buddy. Your trainer, I will never forget you or any of the others. You will always have that special part of my heart. Ok? You can trust me with anything. You know that right?"

" Pika" I reply, as I say this a large smile spreads across his face.

* * *

Finally my first fan fiction done, thank you for reading. Please review. I hope you enjoyed it.

Pikachu727


End file.
